The Greater Destiny
by Sunfire248
Summary: Sunpaw, Singingbird, Powerpounce, and Flamepaw are all from different Clans. They have each been chosen by StarClan to go on a journey to save their Clan before it is too late. "Chaos will reign and two clans will fall to Darkness and Storms,"
1. Prologue

The Greater Destiny

The black and white she-cat stepped gently out of the water. Her pelt shone like the stars above her, creating the effect of a sacred light come down from the heavens. Her companion caught her as she stumbled with weakness; and the black and white she-cat buried her face in that soft, silver fur.

"StarClan bless, are you alright?" The silver cat asked with concern, for the black and white she-cat still hadn't said a word. She had no intention to; all she wanted to do was to hide from the world around her. Everything seemed too vast, so out of her control that she felt more tiny and insignificant than ever. But faster than she could blink, a new feeling washed over her, taking complete control. She had no conscious memory of wanting to get up, but she did, and when she spoke the words felt foreign, not her own.

"Life as we know it will cease to exist. Chaos will reign, and two Clans will fall to Darkness and Storms." The black and white she-cat whispered with terror. Her eyes, usually so bright and alive were dull with defeat, and her world swam around her. The feeling that had so briefly given her strength disappeared, and she collapsed on the spot. The silver cat gave no move to help her up, because she was frozen with horror. The silver cat moaned aloud and lifted her head to the sky, her body quivering with sudden fury.

But when she opened her mouth, she found nothing to say. It was irrational and ungrateful to question those who had helped and guided them for so long. She could only hope and pray that StarClan had something planned, for at the moment they were too weak to face the upcoming danger alone.


	2. Characters

Characters

**Characters**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mudstar- Dark brown tom with white paws, white tip on his tail, and some white on his face. He has piercing green eyes.

Deputy: Bouldertail- Long haired gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mistyspirit- Light blue/gray she-cat with intense blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: MARSHPAW

Warriors:

Eagleheart- Brown tabby tom with white splotches and dark brown eyes.

APPRENTICE: SUNPAW

Pinepelt- Brown/gold she-cat with soft amber eyes.

Flameclaw- Dark red tom with white face. Dark green eyes.

APPRENTICE: BLIZZARDPAW

Squirreltail- Red/brown tom with black specks on his long tail. Dark green eyes.

Brightstripe- Ginger tabby she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

Ravenfoot- Black tom with short fur and gray eyes.

Ashpelt- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: SPARROWPAW

Whitetail- Long haired black and white tom with icy blue eyes.

Mossfur- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes.

APPRENTICE: STORMPAW

Dawnsoul- Light gold she-cat with emerald green eyes.

APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW

Goldensoul- Light gold she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Swiftfoot- Creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Hawkwing- Amber tom with white splotches and brown eyes.

Raincloud- Light gray she-cat with black flecks and paws. She has blue eyes.

Rivertail- Dark gray tom with bright blue eyes.

Gingerclaw- Dark ginger/brown tom with light brown eyes.

Cedarheart- Dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes. He has amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Light gold she-cat with orange splotches. She has orange tips on her ears/tail and her eyes are icy blue.

Snowpaw- Black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Blizzardpaw- White tom with black flecks and he has icy blue eyes.

Marshpaw- Creamy brown she-cat with white belly/face. She has amber eyes.

Stormpaw- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Sparrowpaw- Creamy brown tom with brown eyes.

Queens:

Claypebble- Red/brown she-cat with light gray eyes.

Elders:

Stonepelt- Gray tom with blue eyes.

Cloudeye- White she-cat with silver splotches, and she's blind.

Torntail- Brown tom with half of his tail missing.

Nightfur- Black and white tom, he's the oldest elder.

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Stonestar- Gray and white long haired tom with dark brown eyes.

Deputy: Windstorm- White tom with bright green eyes.

APPRENTICE: FLAMEPAW

Medicine Cat: Bigheart- Brown/black tom with black eyes.

Warriors:

Moontail- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: FLASHPAW

Bubblestream- Silver/blue she-cat with icy blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: RAINBOWPAW

Goldheart- Amber she-cat with white face. She has green eyes.

Softsoul- Creamy brown she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.

Calmwater- Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Whitefog- Silver/white tome with blue eyes.

Stripedpelt- White tom with gold and black stripes. He has bright green eyes.

Blacknight- Black short haired tom with amber eyes.

Smoothpebble- Gray/black tom with dark brown eyes.

Honeyflower- Amber she-cat with light brown eyes.

APPRENTICE: OWLPAW

Apprentices:

Flashpaw- Creamy brown she-cat with white face/belly. Green eyes.

Flamepaw- Bright orange she-cat with red tinges on her fur. She has light green eyes.

Rainbowpaw- Multicolored tom with icy blue eyes.

Owlpaw- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Sleetfoot- White she-cat with gray flecks. She has light brown eyes.

Yellowshell- Gold she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

Cliffoot- Brown tom with white face and amber eyes.

**WindClan**

Leader: Rushstar- Black and gray tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Rabbitcloud- Long haired white tom with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat: Swiftwing- Amber tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: BIRDPAW

Warriors:

Firespot- Red/ginger she-cat with light gray eyes.

Longpelt- Black long haired tom with icy blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: LIGHTPAW

Rockclaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Lightningfoot- Amber tom with dark brown splotches and blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: HAILPAW

Powerpounce- White she-cat with dark green eyes.

Reedtail- Red/brown tom with green eyes.

Darkstorm- Dark gray/black tom with blue eyes.

Forestheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes.

APPRENTICE: BLUEPAW

Falconeye- Brown/amber tom with deep brown eyes.

Shadowcloud- Dark brown she-cat with gray eyes.

Tigerstripe- Ginger tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes.

Grayfoot- Light gray tom with green eyes.

Solidheart- Gold short haired she-cat with brown eyes.

APPRENTICE: GRASSPAW

Largeclaw- Black/white tom with gray eyes.

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- White and brown tom with emerald green eyes.

Bluepaw- Blue/gray tom with white tipped ears. Icy blue eyes.

Hailpaw- White she-cat with black flecks/paws. Gray/blue eyes.

Lightpaw- Light amber she-cat with green eyes.

Birdpaw- Black short haired she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Palemouse- White/creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

Turtlefoot- Black and white tom with green eyes.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Darkstar- Dark gray long haired tom with black stripes and brown eyes.

APPRENTICE: DESERTPAW

Deputy: Smokecloud- Light gray tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Barkfur- Brown/amber tom with gray eyes.

Warriors:

Spiderweb- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Volepelt- Brown short haired tom with amber eyes.

Bugfur- Light gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.

Yellowtail- Gold tabby she-cat with black eyes.

APPRENTICE: EARTHPAW

Graytooth- Gray long haired tom with brown eyes.

Hardstone- Ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Rosebud- Light ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Singingbird- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: DRIZZLEPAW

Icyheart- Black long haired she-cat with amber eyes.

Sharpclaw- White tom with black eyes.

Specklefur- Creamy short haired tom with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: SPLASHPAW

Antpelt- Light gray tom with black flecks. Brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Earthpaw- Light brown she-cat with dark brown flecks and blue eyes.

Drizzlepaw- Light gray tom with black flecks and icy blue eyes.

Splashpaw- Gray she-cat with silver splotches and amber eyes.

Desertpaw- Amber/brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Queens:

Silverfeather- Silver long haired she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Elders:

Brownface- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Applefur- Light gold she-cat with ginger splotches and dark blue eyes.

Violetsky- Black/gray she-cat with gray eyes.

**SkyClan**

Leader: Wavestar- Gray long-haired tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Highbough- Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: GOPHERPAW

Medicine Cat: Smoothlog- Creamy brown tom with icy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Finchfur- Dark brown she-cat with gold markings on her face and amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: SWEETPAW

Blacktail- Black and white tom with dark gray eyes.

Stoneface- Light gray long haired tom with dark brown eyes.

Freespirit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes.

APPRENTICE: STRONGPAW

Lushforest- Brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Crackedrock- Gray/black tom with amber eyes.

Pigeonpelt- Gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Gopherpaw- Creamy brown short haired tom with icy blue eyes.

Sweetpaw- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Strongpaw- Dark brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

None

Elders:

Heavyheart- Brown/gray tom with light brown eyes.

**BloodClan**

Leader: Battle- Black and gray short haired tom with brown eyes.

Deputy: Sludge- Dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors:

Gore- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Fang- Gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Rottentooth- Gray/white tom with icy blue eyes.

Bat- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Grit- Dark brown and black tom with bright green eyes.

Coarse- Black and white long haired tom with dark blue eyes.

Gash- Sliver/gray tom with dark green eyes.

Savage- Ginger and brown she-cat with light brown eyes.

Night- Black short haired tom with brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Vile- Dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Spit- White long haired tom with icy blue eyes.

Muck- Creamy brown tom with bright green eyes.

Queens:

Slashingclaws- Light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

None


	3. The Life of Sunpaw

"Sunpaw, will you hurry up? We have a dawn patrol, and Dawnsoul told me that if you aren't there in the next heartbeat then we're leaving without you! Do you want Eagleheart to punish you?" Snowpaw asked, butting Sunpaw repeatedly with her nose. Sunpaw pretended to lie limp; and then without warning leaped upward, knocking Snowpaw off of her feet.

"You really shouldn't lie around Snowpaw! We have a dawn patrol," Sunpaw teased, and she sprinted off leaving Snowpaw hissing furiously as she scrambled to get up. Sunpaw relished the cool, clear air of the morning as it cleared her head and gave her a burst of glorious energy.

"Good morning, Eagleheart! Which border are we patrolling?" Sunpaw asked as she slowed down in front of Eagleheart and Dawnsoul.

"There you are Sunpaw, the next time you keep me waiting I can guarantee that all you'll be doing for the next moon is checking the elders for flees!" Eagleheart threatened, managing to keep a stern note in his voice, even though Sunpaw could tell that he wasn't serious. All the same, Sunpaw bowed her head respectfully as Snowpaw raced toward them.

"Please forgive me, Eagleheart. I'll make sure it doesn't happen aga-" Sunpaw was cut off as Snowpaw barreled into her side, slamming Sunpaw onto the ground.

"How that for lying around?" Snowpaw growled playfully as she and Sunpaw tussled lightly on the grass. Dawnsoul was just about to scold them heartily when Mudstar lept onto the Great Rock and called,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a Clan meeting!" Mudstar looked impressive on the Great Rock, like the kind of cat who inspired his whole Clan to get up in the morning. Sunpaw hadn't even been an apprentice for long, but she already knew that when the time came, she would readily charge into battle if Mudstar asked her to. Every cat trusted him unquestionably, and he had never steered them wrong.

Sunpaw and Snowpaw untangled themselves, and sat down next to Blizzardpaw, Sparrowpaw, Stormpaw, and Marshpaw. The six young apprentices had know each other since birth, and Sunpaw was so close to them that they all felt like kin to her, even though she was technically only related to Blizzardpaw and Snowpaw. They were her brother and sister, and Dawnsoul was the sister of their mother, Goldensoul. Cats often talked about how Sunpaw looked nothing like Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw; who resembled Whitetail, their father. Sunpaw wasn't very curious about that at all, and had never put much thought into it.

Marshpaw, Stormpaw, and Sparrowpaw were all the kits of Mudstar and Swiftfoot. Even though their father was the leader of RiverClan; none of them had ever felt any better than Sunpaw, Blizzardpaw, and Snowpaw. They were the closest friends imaginable, and they spent almost every moment of every sun together. Marshpaw was the medicine cat apprentice, and therefore didn't spend as much time with all of the others. She had chosen a different path, and had to accept that she could never be as close to her friends as she would have liked.

"I've been giving a lot of thought to our border with WindClan," Mudstar started, instantly commanding the attention of every cat. "I think we deserve more of the territory on that side than we currently have."

"But that's always been the border. Who are we to question the territories that our predecessors have laid out for us?" Ravenfoot inquired.

"There's always a time for change," was Mudstar's calm reply. "I think now's that time. I want us to push the border with WindClan so that we have more of the Horseplace than we have now."

"Are we really willing to go to battle over that strip of land?" Mossfur asked, wary. At the mention of battle Sunpaw felt Blizzardpaw tense with excitement. Sunpaw knew that territory was vital to a Clan's welfare, but she wasn't sure if they really needed more at the moment. RiverClan seemed well fed to her, there were always fish in the lake and the river running through their territory. As if reading her mind, Marshpaw whispered in her ear,

"Mudstar's doing this because Mistyspirit and I are short on some of the herbs found in Horseplace, and we can't get them anywhere else." Marshpaw explained. Stormpaw frowned.

"But you're medicine cats!" Stormpaw exclaimed quietly. "Aren't you allowed to roam among the territories so long as it's for the purpose of healing?"

"WindClan have been a bit. . . aggressive about their territory recently," Marshpaw admitted. Blizzardpaw flexed his claws.

"We'll settle that, don't you worry," Blizzardpaw vowed. Sparrowpaw shushed them and Sunpaw paid attention to what was being said among the meeting.

"We should try to give them some sort of warning before we leap into battle! Mudstar you should go and talk to Rushstar about letting Mistyspirit get her herbs peacefully, I'm sure he'd listen," Cloudeye mewed from the elder's den.

"If it were Stonestar, I would talk. But Rushstar is too stubborn to back off," Mudstar retorted. "From this moment on all patrols on the WindClan border are to start increasing our territory, and every cat that is able is to prepare for a fight!" Mudstar yowled. Many cats cheered with vigor, and Sunpaw felt encouraged by the certainty of her Clanmates beside her.

"This Clan meeting is over!" Mudstar announced, and he slid down off Great Rock. Sunpaw and Snowpaw raced over to catch up with Eagleheart and Dawnsoul, for they were waiting by the camp entrance. With a nod of Dawnsoul's head they all trotted out and Sunpaw inhaled deeply, savoring the scents that greeted her.

"Which border are we patrolling?" Snowpaw asked eagerly. Dawnsoul didn't answer; she merely turned in a different direction.

"The ShadowClan border," Dawnsoul said firmly. "That's what Bouldertail assigned for us."

"But can't we do WindClan border?" Sunpaw begged. "It's so exciting now that Mudstar said we could-"

"No, we have ShadowClan border today." Eagleheart interrupted firmly. When Sunpaw opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off again. "Sometimes what a cat wants to do and a cat's duty to their Clan are two different things. In RiverClan we honor loyalty and dedication. If we went off doing whatever we wanted to do just because it's exciting, ShadowClan could sneak in and attack and we would be to blame. Is that what you want to do?"

Sunpaw sighed and wearily stalked up and down the ShadowClan border. Suddenly the wails of a cat in pain sounded through the air, and Sunpaw distinctly heard the sound of Eagleheart's growl. Without thinking, Sunpaw raced towards the noise, dodging through the undergrowth at a desperate pace.

"_StarClan give me speed!_"


	4. Powerpounce of WindClan

The mouse had just ventured out of its burrow and it was sniffing around, eagerly searching for seeds. It had just awoken from its deep winter slumber, and it was starving! Desperate hunger had driven it to explore recklessly, and besides, all was quiet. What could go wrong? That's when its world went black.

"Great catch, Powerpounce!" Reedtail complemented unnecessarily. Powerpounce knew it was a fantastic catch, and she held her head up almost arrogantly.

"I think that we've got enough for today. Besides, Lightpaw and I have a sunhigh patrol that we need to be getting to," Longpelt said. Powepounce deflated a bit; if given the chance she would hunt all day and all night. But Longpelt was leading the hunting patrol, which meant that everything was his call. As much as Powerpounce told herself that didn't bother her, she couldn't help but to glare with envy. She should feel ashamed, ambition was dangerous, and could lead a cat into doing something they might regret later. But that didn't stop her from wondering. . .

"Hey Powerpounce, could you please help me carry this?" Lightpaw asked, bringing Powerpounce out of her thoughts and back onto her paws. Powerpounce nodded, taking another piece of fresh-kill into her jaws. The patrol started back at an easy pace, the day was clear and the sky was as blue as any cat could hope for. Powerpounce often wondered how other Clans could stand to be under the cover of trees all day. She knew that if she wasn't constantly in the wide open moors of WindClan; she would feel trapped and enclosed by her own surroundings, and what cat could live like that?

As they neared their camp, Powerpounce felt her muscles tense. That was odd, she rarely felt that way unless there was fighting going on. When they approached the soft dip in the land, it became clear why.

"The warrior code commands us to allow medicine cats to gather herbs, no matter what territory!" Lightningfoot was criticizing lividly. Rushstar looked equally angry, and the entire camp was silently watching the dispute.

"I'll have you know, the plants they wanted were deep into our territory! I wasn't about to allow them to see that much of our land just for some horsetail! Let them get that from ShadowClan," Rushstar insisted, his fury increasing with every passing moment. But there was no way Lightningfoot was going to back down now.

"I'm sure Swiftwing would have escorted them! They wouldn't have seen anything more than what they needed to see!" Lightningfoot argued persistently. The hunting patrol each dropped their fresh-kill onto the pile, and settled down to watch the dispute.

"As long as I am the leader of WindClan then I will do everything in my power to protect our cats to the best of my ability! It was my call, Lightningfoot. I suggest you find something better to do with your time than question your leader every chance you get!" Rushstar spat, advancing towards Lightningfoot. But Lightningfoot held his ground, his face calm and his gaze steady.

"You need to rethink this, Rushstar," Lightningfoot insisted. "We don't want to start a battle with RiverClan just because you're too stubborn to swallow your pride and help another Clan!" Lightningfoot hissed and stalked out of camp. Still snarling with rage, Rushstar vanished into his den. It seemed to Powerpounce that all of WindClan had been holding its breath, and could finally exhale now that the brief brawl between Rushstar and Lightningfoot was over.

"It seems like every time I walk into camp those two get closer and closer to ripping each other to shreds," Shadowcloud speculated, trotting towards Powerpounce.

"You don't sound too worried," Powerpounce said.

"Well what's Lightningfoot going to do? Challenge Rushstar's leadership? He'd need the support of the whole clan to do that! I think Rushstar might just send Lightningfoot into exile if this continues," Shadowcloud stated as she and Powerpounce headed towards a group of cats clustered around Rabbitcloud, Rushstar's deputy.

"Rushstar wouldn't do that! It isn't worth losing a warrior over some ongoing disagreement they have. So far Lightningfoot's done nothing other than voice his opinion openly. That's not grounds for exile," Powerpounce pointed out. Shadowcloud shrugged and they turned their attention to what Rabbitcloud was ordering.

"Firespot, you lead a sunhigh patrol on the ThunderClan border. Take with you Solidheart, Grasspaw, and Darkstorm. Rockclaw, you lead a second patrol on the RiverClan border with Longpelt and Lightpaw." Rabbitcloud assigned. The groups of cats were heading out to complete their orders when Powerpounce saw Forestheart coming towards her and Shadowcloud.

"Hello Shadowcloud, I'm about to give Bluepaw some battle training, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along?" Forestheart inquired. Powerpounce immediately felt her spirits lift; some battle training would be perfect to get her mind off of the tension brewing in WindClan.

"Forestheart, would you mind if I came along too?" Powerpounce asked eagerly. She hated to come across to a senior warrior like an overexcited kit, but the chance to get out of the anxious atmosphere was too tempting to pass up.

"Actually…" Forestheart hesitated, "I was thinking you should spend some time with Palemouse." Forestheart admitted. "She's about to have kits, the future of a Clan, and the two of you have hardly exchanged three words in the past few suns!" Forestheart reprimanded. Powerpounce stiffened, her fur fluffing out a bit.

"How dare you tell me when to visit my kin! How often Palemouse and I speak to each other is not your concern!" Powerpounce fumed, her anger pouring off her in sheets. She opened her mouth to shout again, when she found herself silenced by Rabbitcloud's tail over her face.

"Forgive my daughter, Forestheart. If you'll excuse us?" Rabbitcloud requested with a composed demeanor. Powerpounce felt her jaw tighten in the beginnings of a snarl. There was no way her father was going to scold her like a disobedient kit in front of the entire clan.

"StarClan bless," Forestheart and Shadowcloud both dipped their heads respectfully, and scuttled out of camp with Bluepaw hurrying to catch up. Rabbitcloud turned to face Powerpounce, his face a mask of how disappointed Powerpounce knew he must feel.

"Go to the nursery, and talk to your sister." Rabbitcloud wasn't asking. It was an order.

"But father-" Powerpounce started to protest.

"If you refuse, I will be forced to punish you will a moon's worth of apprentice duties." Rabbitcloud threatened. Powerpounce pretended to consider which option was worse. "Powerpounce, this is getting ridiculous. Palemouse has done nothing wrong, and you have no reason to keep her at such a distance."

The truth was, Powerpounce knew he was right. She sighed and headed towards the nursery. Palemouse had never done anything wrong, but ever since they were kits Powerpounce had resented her. Palemouse was always as well mannered and graceful as Powerpounce was determined and strong. Unfortunately, Palemouse tended to get most of the attention while Powerpounce was left wondering why she couldn't be more like her sister. Also, as much as Powerpounce hated to admit it, she couldn't stand how toms were always sniffing around her sister and never paid her a passing glance. Part of why Powerpounce tried so hard to be a good warrior was rebellion against ever being a Queen, tied down by kits to care for. Powerpounce paused in front of the burrow that was the nursery, took a deep breath, and stepped in.

"Powerpounce, how nice to see you!" Palemouse looked genuinely happy to see Powerpounce. Of course, no matter what her expression was Palemouse always looked beautiful. Her fur was always soft and well groomed, and her deep amber eyes were the most inviting and precious things that Powerpounce had ever seen. Powerpounce could never hope to be as poised and elegant as Palemouse always was.

"Yeah… I thought I'd stop by…" Powerpounce managed to stammer out. She couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried, Powerpounce couldn't help the powerful wave of jealousy and envy she felt whenever she looked at Palemouse. Luckily for her, she was saved by having to speak further when Swiftwing burst into the nursery looking out of breath.

"Powerpounce, you'll never believe what I just saw!"


	5. His Last Descendent

The clearing was so dark that Flamepaw could barely see a tail length in front of her nose. Trying to get a better idea of where she was, Flamepaw tasted the air desperate for some kind of clue. She detected a faint hint of honeysuckles, and was just about to try and search for them when a cat scent suddenly washed over her. She sighed. Unfortunately she recognized this scent well, and had almost come to resent it a little bit. Flamepaw sat down, tucking her tail neatly around her paws.

"Greetings, Firestar." Flamepaw mewed and dipped her head towards where she suspected he was lurking. She waited a heartbeat, and then he stepped carefully out of a clump of reeds.

"Hello, Flamepaw. How's the prey running?" Firestar inquired innocently. Flamepaw felt her neck fur bristle.

"You would know, wouldn't you?! Always watching me all the time…" Flamepaw mumbled venomously.

"We've been over this; I just want to keep an eye on you. Is it so terrible to want to watch my only living descendent as she learns the ways of the forest?" Firestar asked tiredly.

"It's bad enough that every cat expects me to be something so great, just because I'm related to you!" Flamepaw bellowed fearsomely. "Look at what I have to live up to, the 'Great Firestar' the chosen cat who led ThunderClan to greatness many times over! It's impossible for me to be my own cat, when everyone just assumes that I'm practically you reincarnated!" Flamepaw had worked herself into a frenzy, pacing back and forth in front of Firestar.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through," Firestar apologized honestly. "But it's up to you to be yourself and convince others that you're not just like me. I went through the same thing when I had to convince my Clan that I belonged there and not in some two-leg nest." Firestar recalled. "It's not easy, but you can't change who you are. Only the way others look at you. You'll learn someday."

Flamepaw sat down again, and took a deep breath. "What are you here for, Firestar?" She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is ThunderClan in danger?"

Firestar shook his head. "No, if it were anything like that I would have contacted Bigheart." Bigheart was ThunderClan's current medicine cat, and he was busy searching for the cat destined to be his apprentice. "I must tell you something personally."

"What is it?" Flamepaw asked, her head cocked to the side in curiosity, her previous hostility almost forgotten.

"Each Clan is going to have a cat chosen to go on a journey for the sake of all of the Clan cats," Firestar informed, his face now completely serious. "You are the cat chosen from ThunderClan to go on this journey. Pick one other to go with you, and at the next gathering you and that other must stay behind to meet the cats from the other Clans. Make sure that no cat notices your absence until it is too late too stop you. You and the other cats will be given further detail after the gathering. All you have to do for now is make sure that you and the other cat are at the gathering," Firestar's voice was fading, and Flamepaw's world was going dark. She didn't want to go yet, she had so much to ask…

"Wake up, you sleepy furball! Every cat else got up ages ago," Flashpaw sang in an annoying tone. Flamepaw responded by rolling over.

"Oh no, you don't!" Flashpaw giggled and pounced playfully on Flamepaw. The two apprentices rolled out into the center of the hollow, still play fighting intensely. Their brawl abruptly ended when a soft, but commanding voice broke in.

"Well this is so entertaining that I could sit here and watch you two spinning about until sunset. Of course considering that you were told to be ready to go by dawn that makes is a little more… ah…. disconcerting!" Moontail remarked sharply. Flamepaw and Flashpaw immediately pulled apart, and sat down carefully in front of the moody she-cat.

"We're sorry, Moontail," Flashpaw mewed regretfully. "Is it too late to go on the patrol?"

"No, you lucked out. We were held up anyway by Stonestar's clan meeting. So hurry up unless you have a wish to spend the rest of the morning checking the elders for ticks!" Moontail barked. Flashpaw leapt up and they dashed out of the hollow with great speed. Flamepaw glanced around camp looking for her mentor, who was also the Clan's deputy.

"Flamepaw, this way!" Flamepaw's mentor, Windstorm called. Flamepaw padded towards him eagerly. Windstorm was one of the few cats who didn't treat her like she was the next in line to be Clan leader. Flamepaw stared straight ahead, determined not to look at her clanmates at all. She got so sick of other cats gazing at her with that look of complete innocent trust. It wasn't that she didn't like being respected, but Flamepaw wanted to earn her place in the clan like any other apprentice.

"Hello, Windstorm," Flamepaw greeted warmly. "Are we on border patrol this morning?"

"No, we're going to battle training with Bubblestream and Rainbowpaw. ShadowClan's been a bit pushy lately about the border, Stonestar and I agree that every cat needs to be ready for a fight," Windstorm explained, and he and Flamepaw walked over to the entrance where Bubblestream and Rainbowpaw were waiting.

"Oh, you didn't tell me that we get to practice with Flamepaw!" Rainbowpaw exclaimed with glee. He was so excited that it seemed to Flamepaw that he was quivering. She looked away with disgust.

"You should feel very grateful that you get the chance to practice with a cat related to the Great Firestar," Bubblestream told her apprentice. She beamed at Flamepaw, whose light green eyes were silently begging Windstorm to end her torture.

"Well," Windstorm cleared his throat loudly. "Let's get going to the clearing, shall we?" Bubblestream nodded and they started out, the day was looking clear with only a light breeze ruffling Flamepaw's fur gently.

"You know, it was Firestar who saved WindClan from being permanently pushed out of their territory by ShadowClan…" Rainbowpaw was babbling eagerly. Flamepaw had heard all of the stories of Firestar's greatness many times over, and she had lots of experience tuning it all out. She couldn't exactly blame cats too much; she was the spitting image of a young Firestar. Flamepaw told herself that it didn't bother her but it did. She sighed and took a deep breath of the air blowing towards them.

"Scent the air, Rainbowpaw," Bubblestream ordered. Rainbowpaw briefly paused from his ongoing monologue to taste the air.

"The usual prey scent mixed with our own cats," Rainbowpaw answered a bit puzzled.

"Flamepaw, do you scent anything out of the ordinary?" Windstorm prompted. Flamepaw paused to taste the air one more time, soaking in all the scents that washed over her.

"I can smell ShadowClan from all the way over here," Flamepaw said, sounding more than a little surprised. "Does that mean they're in our territory?"

"No, but it means that they're making their border markers stronger," Bubblestream replied worriedly.

"Which means that they're probably preparing for a border skirmish," Windstorm added. Flamepaw nodded, realizing just now how important it was that she be ready for a fight.

"Let's get started."


	6. ShadowClan's Plot

"Watch it!" Singingbird snapped quietly at her apprentice. "You are about to step on a stick," she warned. Drizzlepaw looked down and realized that his mentor was right. He adjusted his position slightly and looked at his mentor.

"Why is Darkstar making us attack RiverClan and ThunderClan?" Drizzlepaw whispered, his eyes wide. "It's not like the Clan is going hungry, so why do we need all the extra territory he wants?"

"Darkstar has high hopes for the future of ShadowClan," Singingbird replied, her eyes still trained on the RiverClan border in front of her. "He's also got this idea that he's been working on with Rushstar. Now be silent so RiverClan won't see us coming!" Singingbird ordered, her voice low. They were hidden in a bush across the thunderpath that marked the border with RiverClan. Beside them Specklefur and Splashpaw lay with them, waiting to ambush the RiverClan patrol. Singingbird sent a quick prayer to StarClan that her apprentice would do well, so that she would gain some recognition in the Clan as a good mentor. She really wanted to impress Darkstar with this fight, and prove her worth as a warrior.

"Remember to let me lead the attack, and when we win Darkstar wants us to steal some prey to prove a point," Specklefur reminded them quietly. Singingbird nodded determinedly and felt Drizzlepaw trembling with nerves beside her. She laid her tail gently across his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Relax, Drizzlepaw. I know you will make me proud," Singingbird breathed into his quivering ear.

"Are you sure this is right?" Drizzlepaw meowed anxiously. "Barkfur said that StarClan will not be happy with us."

"This is what we were told to do. A lesson that you must learn before you become a warrior is to never question the word of your leader," Singingbird said firmly. Suddendly a rustling in the bushes startled them into silence, and a pale gold RiverClan she-cat padded past their hiding place and stopped.

"Snowpaw, come here for a sec-" the RiverClan she-cat was cut off by Specklefur who barreled into her side, viciously knocking her breath right out of her. Singingbird remained in the bushes, waiting strategically for a victim to walk into her awaiting paws. She didn't have to wait long. A brown tabby tom burst into the clearing, growling like all of StarClan was fighting with him. It didn't matter to Singingbird, she was a ShadowClan cat through and through, and right now she was overcome with bloodlust.

Singingbird let out a fearsome battle cry and pounced on the RiverClan tom's unsuspecting back. She dug her claws in and held on as he tried desperately to shake her off. Singingbird bared her teeth and was about to bite the back of the tom's neck when an orange blur shot out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. Singingbird looked up to snarl at her new opponent and stopped dead.

"Firestar?" Singingbird gasped. It couldn't be true, there was no way a cat of StarClan could just charge in like that! But the other cat looked just like all of her elders described him to be. . .

And then her opponent shifted out of the glaring sunlight, and Singingbird saw that it was actually a young orange and gold she-cat who just happened to look a lot like the Great Firestar. Singingbird snapped out of her trance when she saw her apprentice leap ferociously onto the mysterious she-cat, and the two apprentices rolled away locked in fierce combat.

Singingbird shrieked in pain as she felt claws raking down her spine. Spinning around furiously she saw that the brown tabby tom had gotten his bearings.

"The Great Firestar?" he taunted, circling her. "Have you been daydreaming little ShadowClan kit?"

That did it. Roaring with out of control rage, Singingbird lunged recklessly at her rival, who neatly side stepped her uncontrolled attack and cuffed her sharply on the back of her head. The fight would have been his, for Singingbird was now stumbling around vulnerably trying to get back into position, but he chose to give her a second chance. That made Singingbird even angrier. Either this cat was incredibly chivalrous, or he was just toying with her.

"Ready for a nap, you codeless traitor?" The brown tabby growled, and he feinted left, confusing her because his quickly adjusted his position to aim low. Singingbird felt her paws being swept out from beneath her, and the next thing she knew she was on her back.

"I hope your warrior ancestors have some mercy on you, because right now I have none," he hissed, and then Singingbird's world went black.

What Singingbird saw next would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. It was her Clan; strewn across a field of dead, brown grass. Each cat was lying in an awkward position, as if they had just collapsed on the spot where they stood. They all looked devastatingly weak and underfed. But what really frightened Singingbird were their eyes. They didn't look like those of the Clanmates that she grew up with. Their eyes were dead and uncaring; as if whether or not they were alive or dead it made no difference to them.

"Don't let this happen, Singingbird." A tortoiseshell she-cat stepped lightly towards her. "You have the power to prevent this from coming true."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Singingbird asked, not taking her green eyes off of the scene before her. "Am I about to join StarClan? Did that tom actually kill me?"

"No, you're still alive," the tortoiseshell she-cat purred with amusement. "And I am Tawnypelt, one of your warrior ancestors. I've got something to tell you, Singingbird."

"I don't see Rosebud," Singingbird commented, looking around the dead field once more for her sister. "Or myself, for that matter."

"That's because you and Rosebud are going to go on a journey, with some other cats from different clans." Tawnypelt explained. "You must go on this journey, and save ShadowClan from this awful fate. At the next gathering, you and Rosebud are to meet the other cats and start on your journey together. Just wait until the gathering's over, and stay on the island."

Singingbird hesitated. She recognized the name Tawnypelt; she was one of the old chosen cats who led the Clans to their forest home. She wasn't so sure if she could do the same.

"Believe in yourself, Singingbird." Tawneypelt reassured, as if reading her mind. "And remember, this journey will be difficult. You'll have to make some life-altering decisions for yourself and your Clan. Just remember that StarClan have faith that you'll make the right choice." Tawneypelt's words were starting to echo, and the image in front of Singingbird was starting to fade.

Singingbird opened her eyes to the sight of Barkfur's den. The old medicine cat was bent over Splashpaw, carefully wrapping cobwebs around the gray she-cat's leg. Singingbird tried get up, only to feel a paw push her back down again.

"Rest, sister. You've been through a tough fight." Rosebud whispered gently. Singingbird looked up at her sister's caring blue eyes and instantly felt a little better.

"Rosebud, I saw Tawny-" Singingbird was rudely interrupted by Barkfur shoving a clump of herbs into her open mouth.

"Talk later, rest now." Barkfur ordered gruffly. Singingbird chewed the bitter herbs obediently, glaring at the stale old medicine cat. Rosebud settled down next to her injured littermate, and began to bring her up to date.

"The attack was a failure; none of you came out on top. Even Specklefur lost against Dawnsoul," Rosebud shook her head sadly. But it was nothing compared to how ashamed Singingbird felt. There was no way she'd impress Darkstar now.

"What of Drizzlepaw?" Singingbird asked through gritted teeth.

"He held his own against Sunpaw… for awhile. She beat him, though. She gave him a couple of nasty scratches, too." Rosebud admitted. Singingbird groaned and buried her face in her paws. "You did well, Singingbird! Eagleheart is a senior warrior with quite a reputation, and you gave him some welts to remember you by."

"He destroyed me." Singingbird whimpered pitifully. Rosebud pressed against her comfortingly.

"But you put up a good fight." They stayed like that for awhile, Rosebud softly comforting Singinbird in her time of need. Finally Singingbird drew a shuddering breath.

"Listen, Rosebud. There's something we have to do at our next gathering…"


	7. Marshpaw's Dream

"Did you see me clawing that ShadowClan apprentice's ear?" Snowpaw asked eagerly as she padded towards Mistyspirit's den. Sunpaw playfully cuffed her sister's head lightly.

"For the final time, yes I saw you fighting! For StarClan's sake, Snowpaw, it was just a border skirmish!" Sunpaw chided exasperatedly.

"Fine." Snowpaw rolled her icy blue eyes. "Well can I talk about what that ShadowClan warrior said during the battle?"

"What, the thing about the Great Firestar?" Sunpaw asked, shaking her head. "She must have gotten mixed up, and besides, how would any cat know what he looks like?"

"I don't know, it was pretty odd. Mistyspirit!" Snowpaw called as they approached the medicine cat's den. "Dawnsoul needs your help tending to some scratches."

The blue-gray she-cat strode out of her den, her mouth full of cobwebs. "Thank you, Snowpaw. Marshpaw wants to talk to you two whenever you get the chance." Mistyspirit said, her voice muffled slightly by the cobwebs she carried. Sunpaw shot a puzzled look at Snowpaw. Typically Marshpaw didn't send for them unless she had something important to say, for she was usually quite busy.

"Marshpaw?" Sunpaw called tentatively. She caught sight of her friend pacing in tight circles; and her gaze was troubled as she looked up at Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw, I had the strangest dream!" Marshpaw cried, and bounded towards her and Snowpaw. "I saw you and Snowpaw at the Gathering, and you were staying behind to meet these cats that I couldn't recognize. You spoke to them, and then as a group, you all left together! I couldn't see where you were heading, but you were going away from the lake entirely!" Marshpaw recalled nervously, her creamy brown tail lashing back and forth. "I get the sense that StarClan was trying to show me events that were significant somehow, but I don't know if they want me to stop you from doing that, or to encourage you to do that."

"Have you told Mistyspirit?" Snowpaw asked.

"No, she doesn't trust that my dreams are sent by StarClan. She tells me that I'm still an apprentice, and someday I'll understand what a true dream from StarClan feels like," Marshpaw explained dejectedly. Sunpaw laid her tail across Marshpaw's shoulders comfortingly.

"I'll wait behind at the Gathering if Mudstar lets me go. I'm sure that your dreams are significant, Marshpaw." Sunpaw reassured.

"Um…. yes…. you're dreams are highly important," Snowpaw agreed a bit uncertainly. Marshpaw smiled at her friends.

"Thank you. Great StarClan, I've been so worried about my dream I forgot to give Claypebble her borage!" Marshpaw remembered suddenly, dashing out of the medicine cat's den. Sunpaw thought it was odd that Marshpaw dreamt about her and Snowpaw at a Gathering. Sunpaw had never even been to a Gathering before! Sunpaw would have liked to discuss the Gathering further with her sister, but she knew that Eagleheart would probably be wondering where his apprentice was right about now.

"I'm going to go find Eagleheart, will you be alright?" Sunpaw asked her sister, her ears pricked in concern. Snowpaw shook her head in hopes of clearing it, and nodded.

"I'm fine, go ahead," Snowpaw encouraged, a fake smile plastered to her face. Sunpaw nodded and raced off to find her mentor, while her sister retreated to the apprentice's den. There was a lot that Snowpaw had to think about.

"Sunpaw, there you are." Eagleheart mewed as Sunpaw dipped her head in greeting. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it's your turn to clean the elder's bedding and check them for ticks."

"Oh, Eagleheart, do I have to?" Sunpaw groaned, lifting her head to the sky.

"If you do this correctly without complaint, then I might recommend a certain apprentice to Mudstar to go the Gathering tonight," Eagleheart said, his whiskers twitching. Sunpaw just stared, gaping uncomprehendingly at her mentor.

"Really?" was all the astonished she-cat could say. Eagleheart's eyes shone with pride.

"You did wonderfully against ShadowClan today. Great StarClan, wouldn't you say that deserves a spot at the Gathering?" Eagleheart asked, playfully cocking his head to the side. Sunpaw bobbed her head, and eagerly hastened to get started with her chores. Even though it was one of her least favorite things to do, she had great incentive to get it done well today. Sunpaw made a quick trip to the medicine cat's den to get some mouse bile, and then made her way to the elder's den.

"Ah, Sunpaw, hello." Cloudeye welcomed, lifting her snowy white head to stare blindly a few feet above Sunpaw. Sunpaw shook her head in amazement. Even though Cloudeye was blind, she could always recognize who a cat was by scent alone.

"Good evening, Cloudeye. May I check you for ticks?" Sunpaw inquired politely.

"Why are you being so nice?" Torntail asked bluntly. "No apprentice ever likes checking us useless clumps of fur for ticks." He eyed her suspiciously. "Do you think your better than us, you little ungrateful-"

"Great StarClan, Torntail, will you let her be? All she's trying to do is help you out, and you're acting as if she's an enemy cat come to silence you." Stonepelt interrupted, his blue eyes glinting with contempt for the other cat. Torntail glared at him for a moment and then stalked out of the den with a huff that sounded suspiciously like cursing to Sunpaw.

"I-I'm s-sorry. If you w-want I'll come b-b-back later…" Sunpaw stuttered, nervously kneading the ground beneath her orange paws.

"Nonsense, don't you pay any attention to old Torntail. He's just being bitter because his time is near, and he knows it too." Cloudeye explained, her unfocused eyes staring blankly into space. Sunpaw shivered, suddenly feeling bad for the poor old tom.

"Tell us about the battle with ShadowClan," Nightfur demanded, getting up creakily. "Is old Brownface still biting out there?" Sunpaw obediently began to tell Cloudeye, Stonepelt, and Nightfur about the brief border skirmish that she endured that morning. She didn't leave anything out, for she knew that the elders hadn't seen much action in a while, and were plenty interested in hearing about all of the details. Sunpaw diligently cleaned their den while she spoke, and using the mouse bile she also killed any ticks lingering on their thick pelts.

"Well, it sounds like you made RiverClan proud today," Stonepelt beamed at her. Sunpaw dipped her head to him humbly. "I'll bet that you're heading to the Gathering tonight, especially if Eagleheart hinted that you would." Stonepelt claimed. Sunpaw froze, she had completely forgotten about her mission that night. Somehow, she and Snowpaw had to stay behind at the Gathering tonight to check out the other cats that Marshpaw saw.

"May StarClan light your path," Sunpaw said, hurriedly dipping her head to the three elders before she scurried out of their den. Just as she skidded to a stop in front of Snowpaw, she heard the ancient words being called:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a Clan meeting!" Mudstar yowled from atop Great Rock. The sleek cats of RiverClan mingled out from dens and reeds, coming to a stop in front of the dark brown tom who was their leader.

"There will be a Gathering held tonight, and those going to the Island are Eagleheart, Squirreltail, Gingerclaw, Mossfur, Mistyspirit, Raincloud, Ravenfoot, Dawnsoul, Marshpaw, Sunpaw, Stormpaw, and Snowpaw." Mudstar shouted.

"While we are gone, Flameclaw will be in charge, so every cat be sure to listen to him," Bouldertail ordered, looking sternly at the crowd of cats before him. Sunpaw exchanged a fleeting glance with Snowpaw, who gave the barest of nods. It was official; Snowpaw would be staying behind with her tonight.

Mudstar leapt off of the Great Rock, and with a sweep of his tail his warriors charged out of camp to cross the steam that led to the Island. Sunpaw and Snowpaw let their friends race ahead of them, purposely hanging back so that they could speak out of earshot.

"Are you sure?" Sunpaw asked as they dodged a clump of briars. At first her sister didn't reply, and Sunpaw was about to repeat the question when Snowpaw looked up, determination flaring in her icy blue eyes.

"Yes."


	8. The Gathering

"Hurry up, Powepounce! You're running slower than newborn kit!" Shadowcloud teased as she sprinted several tail-lengths ahead of her friend. Powerpounce glanced up, snapping out of her reverie. She knew that she was running sluggishly, for she was weighed down by the thoughts and concerns that she couldn't get out of her mind. Before she had left, Swiftwing had told her of a vision she had at the Moonpool, in which she saw Powerpounce and Shadowcloud staying behind after the gathering to go on some sort of journey with a few cats from the other clans. Powerpounce knew that it would be foolish to ignore a sign from StarClan, but she really didn't want to go on a journey. All she wanted to do was stay in WindClan and do her duties as a warrior, was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was.

"Do you think Lightningfoot will complain about Rushstar's leadership at the gathering?" Powerpounce asked her friend, striking up a conversation to avoid all of the jumbled thoughts running through her head.

"He'd better not." Shadowcloud growled, her gray eyes glinting sharply in the evening light. "The other Clans might see it as a sign of weakness!"

"Hmm…" Powerpounce mumbled. Try as she might, she couldn't really focus on what Shadowcloud was saying. With a sigh of frustration, Powerpounce slowed to a halt in front of the fallen log that was their passage to the island.

"Look at the RiverClan cats," Shadowcloud hissed under her breath. "They always take a chance to show off, don't they?" Mudstar and his RiverClan cats were swimming to the island rather than taking the fallen log like all of the other cats. Powerpounce didn't really care, but it seemed to upset Shadowcloud so she nodded her snowy white head in agreement.

"Powerpounce, it is your turn." Reedtail announced, gently pushing Powerpounce forward with his nose. Powerpounce took a moment to glare at the impatient tom, and then leapt strongly upon the log. As always, she had to dig her claws into the log in order to get a good grip on the slightly rotted wood to avoid slipping. With her head held high, she padded cautiously forward, carefully following her father Rabbitcloud across the log.

Once she reached the other side, she jumped off onto the sandy bank, and took a moment to take in her surroundings. The trees cast long shadows across the ground, and an air of mystery hung in the air. Powerpounce was thankful for the full moon that shone down on them, its pale light was well needed, and she liked the shining effect it had on the pelts of the other cats. It made every cat look like they were glowing; it was amazing and breath taking to look at.

At last, all of her clan mates had reached the island, and Rushstar gestured with his tail for them all to move forward. Powerpouce sprinted through the trees, her paws churning through the sandy ground effortlessly. As a WindClan cat, running was one of her favorite things to do, and she possessed speed that she knew cats of other Clans could only dream of matching. Running made her feel powerful and imposing, and she especially loved running with her clan mates next to her.

All too soon, they reached the clearing, and Powerpounce reluctantly slowed down to a halt. She tasted the air eagerly, and found the scents of ShadowClan and RiverClan engulf her.

"Where's ThunderClan?" Shadowcloud asked Powerpounce, glancing around the clearing hurriedly.

"They're not here yet, and my greetings to you Shadowcloud." A light ginger she-cat mewed softly. Shadowcloud purred a greeting and dipped her head to the light ginger she-cat.

"Greetings, Rosebud! How's the prey running in ShadowClan? This is my good friend, Powerpounce. Powerpounce, this is Rosebud of ShadowClan." Shadowcloud introduced hastily.

"Hello, Powerpounce." Rosebud greeted warmly. "It is nice to meet you. Do you by any chance have a sister? Paleface I think…"

"No, her name is Palemouse actually. And yes she is my sister." Powerpounce growled stiffly. Rosebud noticed the sudden change in Powerpounce's mood and glanced away nervously.

"Ah, and there's _my _sister. Singingbird, would you please come here?" Rosebud called out. Another light ginger she-cat padded over. Powerpounce wasn't sure, but she thought that the other she-cat's gaze looked troubled. That was interesting; another cat appeared to have troubles on their mind tonight as well.

"Rosebud, come and sit with me over there." Singingbird whined to her sister, her ginger tail lashing about anxiously.

"I most certainly will not! Try to socialize with some other cats for once, that is what these gatherings are for you know." Rosebud sighed exasperatedly. That was when Stonestar finally strolled in, closely followed by Windstorm and a handful of other ThunderClan warriors. Stonestar leapt up onto a low branch and the other leaders did the same.

"If you'll all quiet down to let the gathering begin!" Darkstar yowled. At once all was silent, no cat wanted to cross Darkstar when he was in one of his moods.

"ShadowClan have nothing to report. The twolegs have kept their distance; we don't see much of them anymore. The prey runs well, and Silverfeather has become a Queen. We expect to have healthy kits join us soon. That is all." Darkstar rushed through quickly and sat down.

"That's funny Darkstar, why didn't you mention that you also had a group of your warriors attack a RiverClan patrol? That seems significant, wouldn't you think?" Mudstar mewed curtly. This set off a chorus of whispering among the ThunderClan and WindClan cats.

"Is that true, Darkstar? What means did you have for that?" Stonestar asked, his dark brown eyes narrowed with mistrust. "Or was it simply for the greed of territory?"

"No! We were short on food that day and… desperate." Darkstar hissed, shifting his weight nervously.

"But you just said that your prey was running well." Bouldertail, the RiverClan deputy, pointed out.

"Running well _overall_! Do you want a detailed description of every single day that ShadowClan experienced?!" Darkstar snapped, the fur on his neck rising angrily.

"Please, try to stay placid! We don't want to anger StarClan." Bigheart, the ThunderClan medicine cat, cautioned worriedly.

"Uh… WindClan have been fine too. Just a little Clan discomfort that's all. We remain strong and healthy." Rushstar reported, trying to change the subject of ShadowClan.

"Oh, so why is it that you wouldn't let our medicine cat gather her herbs in your territory if you're so 'strong and healthy'?" Mudstar hissed, baring his teeth slightly.

"You accuse all of the other Clans of treachery, why don't you look at your own Clan Mudstar?" Rushstar spat furiously. "You've ordered your warriors to try and steal some WindClan territory recently; do you care to explain that to us?"

The atmosphere of the gathering was getting increasingly hostile. Suddenly the cats next to Powerpounce were tensing, and more than one pair of ears was laid flat on the heads of the angry cats. Luckily, a shadow fell across the clearing, and Powerpounce looked up to see a cloud partially covering the full moon.

"Stop! This has gone too far! There is supposed to be peace at gatherings, but instead there is arguing and hostility! We must part before StarClan become even more infuriated." Mistyspirit, the medicine cat of RiverClan, shouted firmly.

"This isn't over; RiverClan won't forget what has been done to us!" Mudstar yelled ferociously. With that, he leapt off of the branch and sprinted out of the clearing, followed by his sleek warriors. Powerpounce didn't pay attention to anything said after that, her mind was elsewhere. All of the other cats trickled out towards the tree bridge, but Powerpounce remained where she was.

"Shadowcloud, follow me!" Powerpounce called, and ran off deeper into the island.

"What are you doing, Powerpounce? We must go, it's time to leave!" Shadowcloud shouted, a confused look crossing her face.

"No, come with me! I don't know why, but we have to do this!" Powerpounce stopped, and turned around to face Shadowcloud. She looked her friend square in the eye. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course but-"

"There's no time for 'buts'! Just believe me when I tell you that it'll be alright!" Powerpounce vowed, still staring into Shadowcloud's puzzled eyes with her own dark green ones.

"You'd better be right, Powerpounce." Shadowcloud threatened darkly. Nevertheless, she followed a smiling Powerpounce as they rushed deeper into the dark island.


End file.
